The DarkDenizen100 Theory
by Daniella the Shaper
Summary: In many Dimensions exist hundreds of DarkDenizen100's that each live their own separate lives. Come see as there are many ways they live...and die. Now taking suggestions for scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

Know that this is a side prodject that i'll work on in my spare time.

This is mainly to go over this whole thing of how my character DarkDenizen100 can be in multiple stories other then that he's a good character.

So you could say i'm trying to explain plot wise on how this works. and it ends up also making a story.

Enjoy.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are multiple universes, dimensions and Multiverses. some of these usually fall into ruin and vanish from history. others live on for ages. and finally there are ones tied to a soul, as long as that soul exists, then the world they live in will stay forever.

and in some cases the world keeps its host alive.

so is the case with the DarkDenizen100 theory...what?! you've never heard that story? then let me tell it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the world was created the gods of creation-

(Mianite,Ianite and Dianite.)

No not those gods.

(Master hand,Crazy hand and Master Core)

your getting warmer...

(Notch, Herobrine and Shadow.)

Thats the ticket! now these gods of creation made the world, made all the worlds really and life flourished and all the sappy stuff you see in the history lessons that i won't go through cause i'm tired.

anyway, Herobrine the..creative one, thought about many scenarios that could come about for every single person in the universe.

suffice to say the reason there are multiple universes, dimensions and multiverses is because Herobrine also thought of

what would happen if things went a diffrent way for the clones he created of the first people.(and thats how Dianite,Ianite and Mianite exist!...i guess, its still very confusing anyway you look at it.)

any way lets take a look at the lives of some of the DarkDenizen100's of the mulitple universes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and i think i ended this chapter off well. I will of course take suggestions of scenarios Dark could find himself in, i've already planned on a few which i won't give away.

Suggestions can cross into my other stories(Like for instance a suggestion could be "What if Dark met Sephtis in your cowboy bepbop fanfiction. or even "What if Dark was in a zombie apocalypse!)

See you mortals! 


	2. Apocalypse Survivor DarkDenizen100

If you want me to make a full story off of these short stories then i'll do it. PM me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DarkDenizen100 and the Apocalypse...  
(Woods North end)  
"Run , don't look back!" shouted a man as he pulled his little girl through the woods.

"Papa wheres momma?" tears seem to come close to falling from the childs face but she wiped them away, the child had seen much and probaly knew the answer to her question.

"Probaly somewhere better then here, Ianite bless her soul." he grasped a symbol on a necklace, then a moan sounded behind them.

The man handed his child the necklace. " run as far as you can!"

"Dad I can't I!"

"PLEASE!...don't argue, just go, i'll be along shortly."

"Promise?"

"I promise..now go."

The child ran off into the woods, tears fell and she tried to stifle her cries to keep what was chasing them from getting her.

As the man armed himself with a bat he'd found before he left he made a prayer to Ianite,Mianite and even Dianite, for not even the god of evil had anything to do with what happened, it was man.

"Gods forgive me for breaking a promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (The Woods south end)

The girl ran, as a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" echoed through the woods behind her, she cried, she got down next to a tree and she just cried.

Suddenly shuffling from the North of the woods came out the shuffling groaning horde of zombies that had tailed them for days.

as one of them came to attack the girl, suddenly a pop sounded and a arrow planted itself into the head of the zombie.

"Huh?" exclaimed the girl, as arrows seemed to rain down on the dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (in a close but still pretty far tree.)

"Modify degrees by 70%...wind direction at 20 blowing north." whispered the stranger in the trees

as the stranger rained arrows down with his sniper rifle that fired arrows(if that wasn't clear) a zombie that was fast then the others ran at the girl.

"(click) Shit!" the rifle needed a new clip. as he reloaded he saw the monster and hoped it would miss.

"I just need more time!" he whispered, suddenly the girl's necklace began to glow. and a shield stopped the monster, and the stranger reloaded.

as he aimed at the zombies head he couldn't help but whisper "Praise Ianite and her protection spells."

he planted it right in the side of its head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (with the girl.)

"Are you okay?" asked the stranger as he apeared before the girl, as he looked at her he noted she had long hair and cute little blue eyes, she wore a dress that pesents wore.

likewise she stared at the stranger who wore the clothes of a miner, dyed black as if to blend in the darkness, spiked wrist guards and bits of carpet taped and stuck to parts of his body indicated he knew what he was doing in this situation. his eyes were white and glowed.

she trembled abit as he got closer.

"No need to be scared little girl, my names DarkDenizen100." he held out his hand "I promise i won't hurt you. i swear by Ianite."

she took his hand. "Please, what about my Dad?" she asked, Dark closed his eyes and listened, he opened them immediatly after.

"Come on" he pulled her to the north.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (North Woods.)

Dark took out most of the dead that would notice them.

as they came into a clearing they saw a disheartining sight, the father had turned, and he was stuck on a branch.

"Should of know we'd find him like this."

the girl cried but she stayed were he was and her cries were silent.

"Dark?" she asked "What is that?" she asked as she pointed at his gun.

"Its a gun."

"Please give it too me."

"What."

"I'm a big girl and i know whats happened, and i just want to be the one that ends what my dad's become."

He was surprised at the sentence considering who it was coming from. "Sorry but i can't give a gun to a little-"

"I'm 15."

"Knock yourself out." he gives the gun too her. "Damn young looking for your age..." he went to watch for more zombies.

the girl walked infront of her father,at a distance so he wouldn't get her.

"I'm sorry father." she raised the gun

(Dark: the year was 2016 when the zombie rate skyrocketed, more and more people became infected and in the end, humanity was on its last leg.)

(Pop!) the father falls over,dead...again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Between the Wastland and the Woods, sunsetting.)

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Dark

"I don't know,what are you going to do." the girl asked

"I'm going to search for answers." he replied, he paused then continued "This rise in zombies is someones fault, and when i find them i'll avenge the ones i've lost, and ones that have been lost like your father."

He handed her two pistols. "Here take these, and some ammo, you'll need them. i know its unethical to send a girl by herself but its safer then going with me."

"Thanks." sayed the girl. "Perhaps we'll meet again."

"Mayhaps we will young lady, by the way i never got your name."

"Its Amy."

He turned to go, "The nearest survivors are in that direction(points east), Ianite be with you.

"and Ianite be with you DarkDenizen100."

As he walked off into the west his thoughts drifted.

(I do what i do because i must, people like Amy, People like her are out there, their brave but they need a start. I'll be that start. My name is DarkDenizen100 and i'll make sure that the Crafter Race survives!)

DarkDenizen100 and the Apocalypse end

(You can count on it!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

and thats the first short in this soon to be long list of short stories, if you'd like to see more of Apocalypse survivor DarkDenizen100 then PM me and i'll see what i can do.

I do all this for your entertaiment Mortals.

Mortals! Fare thee well!


	3. Dark Weaver

Second Chapter and i feel pumped! This chapter is inspired from Soul Weaver and a bit of god of war+some original content.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Dark Weaver

"Place him here, right on the block." ordered a man, two soldiers obeyed placing a hooded rogue on the block, a single white eye glowed behind his hood.

"I've told you, it wasn't me, it was the vampire who bit me!"

The man above the rogue raised his sword "Then i'll atleast give you rest." the sword came down and to the rogue all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DarkDenizen100!" the rogue woke to the sound of his name being called from nowhere.

"Does thou mind play a trick on me, or is that Dianite the God of Evil!"

A voice boomed around the room which was made of a red sand, everflowing around itself.

"Yes, it is me, Dianite. Kneel before me mortal for i am your savior!"

Dark remaind standing "Not even in death would i kneel before you!"

"fair enough." the voice seemed more focused and coming through the sand was a red devil looking creature that was Dianite.

"Where am I" asked Dark and as he looked into a glass like mirror to his left he saw that he looked the same...except he was missing his head.

the part of his ribcage near were his head used to be was showing and his white eye floated in it usual spot it had occupied

in the past when he had a head.

"Why do i look like this?"

"Patience, Patience, i'll start from the beginning."

(Lore Lesson Alert!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You DarkDenizen100 were a theif who served Ianite, you always made things balenced, wether that was your wallet or the poors.

one day one of the noble families went missing and was found dead, being as you had stolen from them for ages. they immediatly accused you of it

Now you had been recently bit by a vampire who admitted to you the murder, used his powers over you to make you walk right into the guards hands...

there they beheaded you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But the vampire blood has kept your soul awake, sending you to purgatory and making you...a Dulahan."

"a messenger of Death?"

"The same."

"Do i get a chariot and horses!"

"No"

"Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you stil havn't answered where here is!"

"Your in the underworld your soul was driven here from purgatory, this has allowed your body to shift between this world and the living world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

and i'm cutting it here, if you want more of this story then PM me and i'll get to work, though this was the hardest to write so far.

bye mortals and...semi mortals! 


End file.
